Event ticketing provides a user or customer with a document for access to an event, in particular, a bar coded document delivered to the user's email address, postal address, or picked up personally. Additionally, before, while or after the ticket purchasing process, the customer may be offered goods and services for purchase by the ticket vendor and/or other authorized vendors. For example, the ticket vendor or other vendor may offer the customer a tangible product such as a tee shirt or baseball cap bearing an insignia relating to the event. Moreover, a vendor may offer for sale a digital file such as an audio or video clip.